Bad Boy
by Writings of a Drama Queen
Summary: When Princess Savina tells Smurfette that all girls, human or smurf, have a thing for bad boys, Smurfette doesn't believe her. She sets off to prove Savina wrong by spending the day with Grouchy, the closest thing to a "bad boy" in the village. She didn't expect her plan to backfire so spectacularly, though.
1. Prolog

"There! There he is!"

"Where? I don't see him."

"The one on the left."

"The one wearing black leather and carrying daggers?"

Princess Savina giggled, a rare sound to hear coming from the affirmed tomboy. "Yeah, that's him."

Smurfette, standing on the princess's table in the royal courtyard, raised an eyebrow. "But, ah, I thought you were going to show me a _cute_ boy."

The redhead looked shocked, stiffening in her seat. "Oh, he _is _cute! Just _look_ at him."

Smurfette glanced back at the group of men resting in the grass. "He looks . . . _mean_ to me."

"That's the point."

Smurfette gave Savina a strange look. "How would being mean make you cute?"

Savina rolled her eyes. "It's not that he's mean, for Pete's sake, he's just a . . . a bad boy. You know."

"I'm afraid I don't."

Savina gave Smurfette a tolerant smile. "Smurfette, us girls have a thing for bad boys, don't you know? Oh, wait," Savina's eyes grew wide. "_Are_ there any bad boys in the smurf village? I'll bet there aren't. You poor thing!"

Smurfette sighed. She liked having lunch with the princess, or watching her practice archery, but honestly, she would never understand how such a boyish spitfire could get so carried away when it came to boys.

"There _is_ a 'bad boy' in the smurf village-Grouchy-but he's not all that cute or likable. I think your theory is flawed." Smurfette tried to gently bring the girl back down to earth.

Savina looked scandalized. "Oh! Are you sure he's not cute?"

"Positive," Smurfette insisted.

"Have you ever actually talked to him?"

Smurfette blushed. "Uh . . . Sort of? Maybe?"

Savina grinned smugly. "So, there's you go."

Smurfette groaned. "Savina, I really do think your theory applies only to human girls. After all, I certainly don't like Grouchy, of all smurfs."

Savina nodded and smiled, and Smurfette could tell she didn't believe her.

"Well, that's just too bad, Smurfette. Dating a bad boy can be fun. Gives us girls a chance to not play the meek, blushing little girl."

Smurfette was silent, intent on letting the matter drop. Savina got a weird gleam in her eyes that had been the foretelling of many pranks on the dame Barbara. Smurfette gulped as the princess smirked.

"So, you don't like bad boys."

"No," Smurfette said firmly, "absolutely not."

"Well, then," Savina's smirk grew. "you'll have no problem proving that."

"Excuse me?"

Savina smiled like a cat trying to hide a goldfish in its mouth. "Just spend the day with him," she said smoothly, "just so you're absolutely sure."

Smurfette closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she was finished, she looked back up at the princess, and decided that agreeing was the best way to move on to a different topic.

"Fine," she grudgingly agreed, "_one _day. We'll . . . do chores together or something."

Savina clapped in delight. "Fantastic! By the way, have I told you about the archery contest this weekend? I've been practicing like crazy for months . . . ."

Smurfette sighed in relief as the conversation turned to less frustrating matters. Now the only thing she had to worry about was spending a day with Grouchy. What could go wrong?


	2. Easy

**Hi people of planet smurf! I'm Baaaaaaack!**

**Smurfs: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Me: I know, I know, it's enough to make you scream in terror.**

**Grouchy: I HATE screaming in terror!**

**Me: Yeah yeah, we know. Now, this shouldn't take too long-**

**Hefty: Seeing as you only got ONE review.**

**Gutsy: One? HA HA HA!**

**Me: SHUT IT! Don't make me bring FrittzyCrazy in here! Ahem, anyway, he's right, which is VERY disappointing, but hey, I don't write for reviews, I write for critical feedback.**

_**Smithy 9/23/13 . chapter 1 **_

_**Were they looking at Johan? I thought there was a little thing going on with Johan and Savina. But then again, maybe I'm wrong.**_

**Me: Very good question. Well, Johan doesn't really matter in this story, but if you wanna think it was him, go ahead. Johan _is _Savina's love interest, but that hasn't happened yet in the story.**

**Nat: Like she said, it doesn't really matter**

**Me: Well, that was quick. REVIEW, PEOPLE!**

**Smurfette: The smurfs and me belong to Peyo.  
**

* * *

"Move it, Gutsy!"

"Why don' ya make meh, Hefty?"

"Why I oughta'-"

"Uhm, Gutsy? Hefty? Could you let me pass?"

"Of course, Smurfette!" The two bickering brothers stepped aside to let Smurfette by before continuing to bicker about who should move first. Smurfette rolled her eyes. _Boys_. Papa Smurf stood in the middle of the town square, surrounded by his children, delegating the day's chores.

"I'll need a group of five smurfs to gather firewood . . . you, you, you, you, and you can do that." He pointed to each smurf. "And I'll need two smurfs to gather ingredients for me." Smurfette stepped forward.

"Ah, Smurfette, thank you for volunteering. Who would like to join her?"

Before she could miss her chance, Smurfette spoke up. "Papa, could Grouchy go with me?"

Many of the smurfs looked surprised. Why would Smurfette want to spend the day with _Grouchy_. Papa stroked his beard in thought. "Grouchy? Well, I don't see anything wrong with that. Assuming he's okay with it, of course."

Everysmurf turned to look at the aforementioned smurf, who was leaning against a mushroom house with his hands behind his head. He gave a noncommittal grunt.

Papa raised his eyebrows. "Well, OK then. Smurfette and Grouchy, come get the ingredient list. Ignoring the curious whispers of the other smurfs, Smurfette made her way to the front of the crowd, retrieved the paper from a gently smiling papa, and walked over to Grouchy, who hadn't moved an inch.

Slightly annoyed, but determined to act polite, Smurfette smiled at Grouchy before taking charge, seeing as Grouchy obviously wouldn't be making an effort to help.

"So, we'll going to go get sarsaparilla leaves first, because they're all over the forest. It should be easy to find some just outside the village. How does that sound?"

Grouchy glared at her. "I hate bossy Smurfettes," he snapped, when before turning and leaving a dumbfounded Smurfette behind. _Why,_ she thought, _of all the nerve!_ Apparently proving Savina wrong was going to be easier than she'd thought.

Shrugging off her indignaion-what else could she expect from _Grouchy_, anyway-she took off at a slight jog, trying to keep up with her partner, whom she suspected was trying to lose her on purpose.

She struck of a conversation just to show that he wasn't bothering her. And although it was all rather one-sided, it helped to fend off the uncomfortable silence that would have otherwise taken root. When they came upon the Sarsaparilla plant, they worked quickly and quietly. Just as she had predicted, the leaves had been easy to find, only a minutes walk away from the village.

"I _told _you," she couldn't help but say.

Grouchy jabbed her with a thorn from the sarsaparilla plant.

Oh yes, this would be _much_ easier than she'd thought.

* * *

**Me: I think Grouchy's gonna get some hate for that. Oh, well.**

**Grouchy: HEY!**

**Me: *wink* Read and Review, R&R!**


End file.
